pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Leona Alteri
'Personality' + Perservering + Determined + Loyal + Compassionate - Headstrong - Logic is often clouded by emotion - Pretty short temper Leona by a first glance could be dismissed as an up-tight, cold individual. But after getting to know her more, you can notice that her personality is much less linear than it seems. She is only cold to strangers at first, not knowing who to trust- and who not to. Work as a police officer has made her more than wary about the scum that lurks among every crowd. She's very determined in general, even willing to endanger herself if it means completing her tasks. If you befriend her, you'll find her to be the most loyal pokemon you've ever met. She is completely fine with putting herself in harm's way to protect the people she cares about. Leona gets flustered VERY QUICKLY when her figure/looks are complimented. It didn't exactly happen to her very often in the past. She also tends to make decisions based more-so on what her gut, and emotions tell her. This often leads to her causing much more trouble than intended. But underneath that tom-boyish shell of hers lies a very compassionate, sweet woman. She cares about the people in her life dearly... Even if she often has a hard time showing it. 'History' Even from the moment she was born, Leona's mother knew she was destined for great things. "You could see it in her eyes..." or so she said, at least... Leona never really dwelled upon things such as this, and to this day, she still doesn't. All she knows is what has TRULY happened in her life. All events that have shaped her in to the woman that she is today. It all started back when her father, mother, and her all lived peacefully in their modest little home. Her father worked for the government, a fighter pilot to be exact. The call of duty hadn't been sung for quite some time, so he had settled down with his college sweet-heart, and had a child. She was a curious little thing, often preferring to play a lot more rough and tumble than the average girl. But nonetheless, the couple smothered their little girl with all of the love they could muster. She went to school, she made friends, she did her work, life as usual. It was just an average life for the pup. One day however, the once silent call to duty of the air-force began to stir in it's sleep. It became restless, and needed to round up more and more to help benefit it's cause. One of these souls happened to be an Espeon. He was a family man, dedicated to their well being, body and mind. And in order to assure they indeed stayed high and mighty, he had to take his leave. Leona was five at the time, she just couldn't understand why her daddy was leaving... But he told her. "Sweetie... You have to be strong. Daddy won't be here to care for you all the time, but I'll still be watching. Someone needs to protect the family... Can I trust you with taking my place?" Were the words of motivation that left his lips. The last thing Leona wanted was to disappoint daddy, so she agreed with as much confidence that she could muster. Life went on as it always had, minus the presence of the family's father. He returned home every once in a while to the family's delight, but eventually... He couldn't anymore. They needed him out there, he didn't have time to return home. Leona was Ten when he came home for the last time. He assured her that he was doing just fine, and that they would soon be a family again... But he never came back. About a month later, she came home to her mother crying on her bed. Leona asked what was wrong... And the news devastated her. Her father was MIA... Predicted to never return. She would have cried- she SHOULD have cried... But she didn't. She had made her father a promise. And she intended to keep it. And that's exactly what she did. She worked hard, VERY hard. She got good grades in school, she came home to comfort her mother, she did odd-jobs around town to bring in some money so her mother didn't have to work full time. She needed to be the man of the house. And months later, when her baby-brother entered the world... The urge to care for her family only got that much more intense. Leona got a job working at a police station when she hit the age of 18. It was just mopping floors and all, but the work the officers did enticed her. She talked with them, learned one or two things, and before long decided to go to the academy for training. She joined the force shortly after graduating, quickly rising above her peers and co-workers. She just had to bring in the money for her family- and cleaning up the streets at the same time helped keep her already waning morale up. After several years, promotions and pay raises while on the force, her mother finally started to rise out and above her state of depression. Leona was tired... She was over-worked, and weary. She needed a break... And this was the perfect time for it. She reluctantly resigned from her job as deputy, and went to live at home for a while. While there, she spent a majority of her time caring for her baby brother, who was now a bubbly, bouncing toddler. He was a hand-full, sure, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. But after a while, she missed that sense of adventure... She loved her family, but she needed to go out and make something of herself. And her mother knew this too, having a heart to heart with her daughter before sending her off. Leona gave her mother and brother a goodbye, and headed out donning her father's old pilot jacket, and her trusty pistol. She was gonna leave her mark- one bullet at a time. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Has a huge soft spot for children. * She warms up VERY QUICKLY to people having military/law enforcement backgrounds. * Leona is still a virgin. Probably due to her only going to places where she could meet someone nice when she was on duty. * Loves strawberry flavored things so much it's UNREAL. * Her gun's name is Scout. * Leona can't hold her alcohol. Like, at all. She gets hammered really easily. * Seriously, don't touch Scout. You'll get hurt. * Likes really bad Soap operas and sappy romantic movies/books. * She has a tribal tramp-stamp. This embarrasses her greatly, since she got it when she was... Well... Drunk as hell. * She's an AMAZING singer. Category:Palatians